Una lagrima y infinitas cicatrices
by Nina-cool
Summary: Merylvash y la intervencion de su hermano knives en su relacion.. y su salud...
1. Chapter 1

Una lagrima y infinitas cicatrices:

Milly: Mira sempai!que falda tan bonita

Meryl: no me llames sempai ya no trabajamos juntas..

Mly: lo siento .. oye me queda bien? Crees que a vash- san le gustara? Ahora que estamos juntos es tan cariñoso y tan dulce..

Piiii Piiii Piiii..

Meryl se levanto con algunas respiraciones agudas de su cama, tras las cortinas un sol brillaba por la ventana de la habitación.

Me: que sueño tan extraño.. buff mas bien seria una pesadilla

Meryl ya arreglado decidió ir al piso de abajo a almorzar algo.. ay que dentro de unas horas tenia que ir a trabajar, mientras caminaba x el pasillo giro al ver una puerta medio abierta que llamo su atención, dentro estaba vash levantándose se su cama, todavía no se havia recuperado de las heridas... así k voy a ayudarle pensó meryl.

Me: déjame que te ayude... todavía no estas bien del todo, te vas hacer daño

V: gra.. gracias

Los dos bajaron para almorzar meryl hizo unas tazas de café , y cogió un par de donuts que tanto le gustaban a vash.

V: Mm. que bueno, que delicioso! Mi corazón vuelve a latir de nuevo..

M: jajaja que cuentista eres..

Milly: buenos días sempai.. Buaahhh bostezaba milly mientras alzaba sus brazos

Meryl: buenos dias. Milly.. en un rato iremos a trabajar así que deberías ir a vestirte..

Milly: ssiii

Vash: bueno yo ya e acabado muchas gracias

Meryl: ooh llegare tarde no me havia dado cuenta de al hora que es! Y no e fregado los platos...

Vash: no te preocupes yo los fregare tu ves a trabajar

Meryl: gracias! decía mientras corría hacia la puerta

Milly entro ala sala cogio dos donuts se los metio en la boca y dijo: azta ezta tardee vazzh- san, trozos del donut saltaron hacia la cara de vash...

Por la noche al volver del trabajo meryl observó a vash subido en la montaña mirando el paisaje y con un rostro no demasiado feliz, meryl pensó que quizás era porque semanas después su hermano knives todavía no se havia recuperado de las heridas que el le causo, ni tan solo havia levantado un párpado.. meryl decidió subir a hablar con el ya que siendo el hombre al cual ama no podía evitar verle tan triste.

M: vash.. que haces aquí es tarde y hace mucho frio

Vash: no te procupes yo estoy bien vuelve a casa..

Me: no estas bien que te ocurre?

Sempai capitan , jefe o persona de rango superior en japones..

Meryl se acerco y vio como un par de lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas..

Me: vash.. que te ocurre?

Vash empezó a llorar mas rápidamente.. Y si no despierta jamás? E matado a mi hermano! Es mi hermano y yo .. sino despierta seré igual que el abre matado jamás pensé que eso le mataría no lo hice a propósito, decía mientras estaba abrazado pos meryl, unas caricias en su cabeza hicieron que dejara de llorar.. pero aun así no quería moverse de entre los brazos de meryl, pasaron minutos en silencio.. sin decir ni una sola palabra tan solo se escuchaban los latidos de las dos figuras sobre aquella colina..

Vash : lo siento dijo apartándose..

Milly: Vash.. Vash-san! Su hermano a despertado!

Los tres corrieron rápidamente y entraron en al habitación donde descansaba knives.

Knives: vash.. donde estoy?..

Vash: en mi casa, es un pueblo.. pero podrás descansar asta que te mejores

Knives: estoy demasiado cansado para hablar.. y cerró los ojos..

Vash: uf.. suspiro esta bien descansa..

Todos fueron a cenar el estofado que havia preparado meryl

Milly: mmh k bueno sempai - hacia mucho que no probaba algo tan rico

Vash: lo mismo digo mmh.. dijo con un trozo de carne en su boca.

Meryl: gracias

Eran las 3 de la mañana y meryl decidio levantarse a beber algo de agua porque no podia dormir, pero se acerco ala habitación de vash..

meryl: que haces despierto a un a estas horas?

Vash: me duelen las heridas... no podia dormir..

Meryl: voy a cambiarte el vendaje..

Mientras meryl le cambiaba las vendas el ambiente de puso muy dulce entre ellos dos.. meryl pudo observar sus cicatrices una a una.., hasta que se canso y abrazo a vash por detrás..

Vash: eh?..

Meryl: tu espalda.. es muy grande solo descanso..

La mano de vash se entrelazo con la de su compañera, meryl pensó que era un buen momento para decirle.. sus verdaderos sentimientos..

Meryl: vash yo .. quiero decirte algo, hace tiempo que quería decirte que.. bueno yo..

Vash: meryl.. no te pongas nerviosa dijo acariciando su mejilla, ahora tenemos mucho tiempo..

Meryl se sonrojo al ver que quizás el sabia lo k ocurría lo que sentía por el , yo.. quiero decirlo ahora. Dijo meryl, vash tu yo te quiero.. te quiero mucho..., vash se quedo con un rostro de sorpresa, pasaron los minutos y ninguno de ellos hablaba..

Meryl: vash por favor dime algo...

Vash: merul para mi .. tu para mi eres tan solo una amiga.., lo siento...

En la habitación se pudo escuchar como el corazón de meryl se rompía en mis pedazos lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos mancharon su cara que solo reflejaba .. tristeza..

Meryl: ah .. perdona.. lo siento

Subió corriendo rápidamente las escaleras entre lagrimas..

Vash: Meryl! Espera ¡!

No puedo mostrarle mis sentimientos ella .. no seria feliz a mí lado no sabia que sentía lo mismo que yo.. porque?

Vash subió a la habitación

Vash: meryl yo.. escúchame..

Meryl: no importa de verdad.. no te preocupes si .. puedo entenderlo yo .. tan solo .. quería que tu lo supieras...

La mirada de meryl hacia su querido era de una gran tristeza y amargura, vash no pudo controlarse no podía ver como la mujer a la que amaba lloraba de esa manera.. y que el responsable el único.. era el, vash la abrazo

Meryl: mmh?..

Vash: porque eres tan preciosa? Porque no puedo olvidarte no ven que a mí lado tan solo conseguirás sufrir? Intente controlar mis sentimientos todo este tiempo pero ya no aguanto mas meryl te quiero, pero no quiero que tengas una vida miserable a mí lado.

En ese momento knives entro y disparo al pequeño cuerpo de meryl...

Vash: Meryl!..


	2. Chapter 2

La pierna de meryl havia sido herido por una bala salida con fuerza de una derrigerl! Que havia disparado a su pierna derecha, de fondo se oían las carcajadas de knives el malvado

"ahora ya nada nos interrumpira hermano! Ahora conquistaremos el plantera, sera todo nuestro y de nuestros hermanos ajajaaj" y se desmayo...

vash:...knives...

Vash salió corriendo hacia el hospital mas cercano y dejo a meryl en manos de médicos

Vash espero con impaciencia en al salita de estar con la esperanza de que el resultado fuera positivo, al cabo de unas horas.. un medico salió

Vash: doctor dígame como esta como esta meryl!

Dr. robinsón:.. ella esta bien pero..

Vash: pero?' pero que? Que le pasa?

Dr. robinsón: le voy a ser sincero... necesitará mucha rehabilitación, además la hemorragia se a extendido y a ocupado las dos piernas.. y es posible... que..

Vash: No se quede en silencio dígamelo! Dijo enfurecido

Dr. robinsón: costara mucho que vuelva a caminar como antes... o incluso .. que jamás camine..

El mundo de vash se desmorono por completo, meryl .. puede que no vuelva a caminar..., si no hubiera subido a la habitación.. maldita sea.. meryl!

A la mañana siguiente meryl despertó

Meryl: Mm.

Vash: estas despierta ¿?

Meryl: buenos dias..

Vash : voy a llamar al señor robinsón

El doctor le conto todo lo ocurrido pero no lo peor vash le dijo que quería contárselo el mismo..

Meryl: vash .. knives como esta el?

Vash: no lo se y no me importa...

Meryl:... oye lo de anoche.. te quiero..

Vash:... ...

Vash:es hora de almorzar te traeré algo

Meryl: vash.. espera ya iré yo no creo k sea para tanto.. sino iré a la pata coja.. jeje..

Vash: ...

Meryl se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama apoyándose en cada respaldo, " ves vash no pasa na...d.." la poca resistencia de sus piernas la izo caer al suelo sin saber el motivo los reflejos de meryl para apoyar sus manos no funcionaron con lo cual su cabeza colisiono directamente al suelo... un mar de lagrimas y sangre emanaba de ella...

Vash: Doctor doctor!

Dr. Robinsón: que ocurre? Meryl! Una camilla rápido!

La herida de su cabeza no fue demasiado grabe pero a partir de ella meryl se dio cuenta de que puede que jamás volviera a caminar al lado de su amado.. ni de nadie.

Vash: meryl .. escucha siento no habértelo dicho pero no te preocupes que dice el doctor que con fisioterapia se puede arreglar ya veras como todo saldrá bien..

Meryl:... dejame sola...

Vash: pero meryl!..

Meryl: E dixo que te vayas! Máchate! No quiero que me veas asi..!

Vash: esta bien..

Vash se marcho escuchando los sollozos de su dulce mujer.. "knives...", vash volvio a casa enfurecido a buscar al causante de lo ocurrido.

Vash: knives!

Knives: hermano.. que pasa?..

Vash lo cogió del cuello de su pijama sacudiéndolo y preguntándole sobre el disparo

Knives: hermano.. yo no recuerdo nada de verdad no.. no lo se..

Su mirada.. parecía que no mentía.. era la primera vez k su mirada decía lo contrario que sus palabras... vash le solto y fue a explicárselo todo a milly, una llamada del doctor interrumpió su conversación

Vash: que? que le a ocurrido a meryl?


	3. Chapter 3

Milly: que le a pasado a mí sempai?

Vash: nada me voy al hospital espera aquí..

Vash corrio entre la lluvia al enterarse de que meryl havia desaparecido, a pocos metros del hospital estaba ella tirada en el suelo.

Vash: meryl!

Meryl giro su cara estaba llorando vash.. yo .. no puedo levantarme.. lo e intentado pero no puedo, no puedo moverme ayúdame .. ayúdame por favor.. quiero levantarme pero mis piernas no se mueven... vash... no quiero ser así, no quiero que me veas No me mires! Por favor... , las lagrimas salían escapando de sus grandes ojos violetas parecía que todas sus lagrimas pedían socorro.., ella tirada en el suelo bajo la lluvia, intentaba escapar de vash arrastrándose por el suelo pero no lo conseguía...

Vash: ... vamos te llevare a casa.. meryl..

Vash se acerco a ella..

Meryl: noo déjame no quiero que me veas..

Vash la cogió en brazos bajo la lluvia la llevo a casa y no cruzaron ni una sola palabra.. tan solo se oía la lluvia y el llanto de meryl..., al llegar al casa vash la dejo sobre su cama.. meryl no dijo nada.. ni un solo sonido... tan solo sus lagrimas hablaban solas por ella..

Vash: meryl.. el medico dijo que con esfuerzo esto puede cambiar..

Meryl: ...

Vash: no me odies ... lo siento .. "se gira para marcharse"

Meryl: vash tu .. podrás amar a alguien que no puede andar?

Vash: sabes que si .. puedes estar segura, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y por ti seria capaz de hacerlo todo, tu .. has cuidado de mi todo este tiempo y además me has dado tu amor.. así que déjame ahora que yo cuidé de ti

Meryl sonrió ..., en los meses siguientes fue trasladada a un hospital de otra cuidad donde podía recibir mejor atención medica.. ella se esforzó al máximo para volver andar y poder dar largos paseos por la playa con vash, knives fue ingresado en una clínica psiquiatrita al darse cuenta que era un problema mental.. vash iba a verlo de vez en cuando, al cabo de 8 meses...

Dr. Martínez y milly : Vamos merryll tu puedes!

Meryl se apoyo sobre el respaldo de la cama y empezó a andar .. despacio lentamente pero andaba, fue andando lentamente hacia la cabina mas lejana del hospital y marco los números de su casa.. y se escucho una voz

"si, digame"

meryl: vash soy yo .. e llegado estoy caminando

vash: que? de verdad? Entonces.. puede volver a andar?

Meryl: si.. ahora volveré a casa y te veré de nuevo .. te hecho de menos

Vash: jaja esta bien yo también, pero vendrás caminando hay muchos kilómetros?

Meryl: estas loco? Puedo andar pero poco a poco

Vash: juu esta bien.. pero ven rapido..

Meryl: porque?

Vash: porque nose si podre aguantarme las ganas de besarte...

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, hasta que el dinero de meryl se acabo y se colgó el teléfono.., por la atrde se despidió de los doctores que tanto la habían ayudado

Al volver a casa le esperaba en la puerta un vash mas atractivo de lo que ella recordaba.. y se sonrojo "meryl" gritaba la voz masculina de vash.. meryl corrio abrazarle..

Vash: meryl esta andando!

Vash la abraza y empieza a sacudirla de un lado al otro " vash me mareas" dijo meryl..

Vash: lo siento .. tenia tantas ganas de estar contigo... e hecho la cena mira! Ven a probarla!

Después de cenar meryl se puso a limpiar..y vash la abrazo por detrás.. " que bien se te ve con el delantal.." ..susurro vash ...

Meryl: e vash yo... tengo que limpiar esta desordenado ...

Vash: jaja havia olvidado que tartamudeas cuando estas nerviosa

".. n..no, no es verdad dijo sonrojada.."

vash no aguanto mas y acaricio los labios rosados de meryl contra los suyos, los ojos se meryl se ensancharon en su sorpresa.. " sus labios son tan calidos" pensó.., el beso se volvió mas y mas profundo... los dos pudieron saborear y vash se aparto aun acariciando con los suyos los labios de ella..

vash: perdona.. no aguantaba mas..

"yo tampoco.."

Se besaron una y otra vez demostrándose .. cuanto de menos se habían echado todo este tiempo..

Los amantes subieron a la habitación.. vash empezo a dar pequeños besos en el cuello meryl.. hasta que se durmió ... es noche la pasaron juntos.. abrazados.. descansando..

"Que bien se esta.. vash.. quiero estar por siempre asi...ai...ai.. aishiteru vash.."

En los meses siguientes su relación fue avanzando pero .. meryl no savia lo que mas aterraba su amado...


End file.
